Watch Me Burn Madara x OC lemon, mature audiences only!
by YuYuAmie
Summary: This is a CRACK FANFICTION, meaning it is NOT meant to be taken seriously! My girl Lina isn't even a Naruto OC! I just saw Madara and I was like, LOL, him and Lina would go so good together! And viola, this shit happened. XD So if you don't like it, I dont give a hoot. Its a crack, its just for my own amusement. But if you do, thanks for reading! x3 [Please forgive if Madara's OOC]
1. Burn

**It's morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face.  
Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction.  
Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry-  
That you pushed me into the coffee table last night-  
So I can push you off me!  
Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me!  
Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy!  
Baby, without you I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me!  
Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me!  
Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the-  
Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we-  
Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs-  
That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky!  
Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count!  
But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain!  
Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refuse counsellin'!  
This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand-  
Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it!  
'Cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you I'm out it!**

 **Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?  
Well that's alright, because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and here me cry?  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie..  
I love the way you lie.**

We met one fateful night, upon a whim, in the midst of a dying battle. She seemed to simply be passing through, whilst I was in a fight with another Shinobi. I had, of course, won, and she hung back and watched the end of the battle with a sarcastically amused expression on her face. She seemed impressed with my skills, or at least, was mocking them. I could not tell. I simply pretended she did not exist, which didn't seem to bother her. But every time I glanced in her direction, I felt shivers going down my spine. I could have ignored her. I could have walked away. Truth be told, from the start, that was my full intention. But upon packing up my weapons and turning to walk away, my sharingan-clad eyes grazed over hers for but a moment in which felt like eternity. They were a soft shade of Jade with serpent-like slit pupils, with such intensity in them that I found myself unable to look away. Those brilliant, passionate, lustful, sarcastic, testing, intense fire-filled eyes had me captivated. I knew in that moment that I had just come across a women with such an intensely interesting personality, and intensely passionate soul that my life would be changed by this meeting forever, if I wanted it to be or not. She would bring along change.

I broke the gaze by closing my eyes, not wanting to see what other secrets hid behind those eyes of hers. I knew that she had plenty. I tsked as I walked past, and she simply crossed her arms beneath her breasts and leaned lazily against the tree whilst still giving me that falsely amused, sarcasm-filled smirk. I knew she had no intent on letting me get away so simply, but I pretended not to notice, I pretended not to care. I only waited for her to make the first move, and she did, when I had gotten not but only a few inches away from her. She spoke up.  
"Ooooohhh...You're not getting away from me that easily, darling.." Her soft, femininely-deep voice cooed to me like a mother would to a child who had just been hurt. She swayed whimsically from side to side and cocked her eyebrow at me as her smirk widened. I'm not quite sure what came over me at that moment, but I couldn't help myself from smirking back. I couldn't feel her chakra, and I knew that to be a sign to be wary of. I recognized that I could not feel it because it was so immense, and tangling with her would certainly prove a challenge. Quite a fun one at that. "Heh.." I stopped in my tracks. After all, who was I to pass up a bit of "fun"? It had, indeed, been quite a long while since I had battled an opponent who could offer even somewhat of a challenge.  
"Lets skip the formalities, sweetie..And get straight to the point.." She cooed as she placed a hand upon her hip and strutted over to me as if she where a fashion model of sorts, those thick, sexy hips of hers swaying with each step. She was as she stood, exquisitely beautiful with a painfully obvious sexy charm to her nature. She had a thick, curvy body with a slim waist and plump breasts, a slim, sharp face with plump lips, a small nose, and those menacing serpent-like eyes I was so captivated by. Her hair was a brilliant raven color with a blue tint to it, and cascaded all the way down to that thick, round ass of hers, with her bangs pulled back by a hair-tie. She was in skin-tight black pants and a skin-tight, long-sleeved belly shirt with red ribbons cascading down her legs and arms. I say this only because I am, after all, a man and we men notice things. But nonetheless, while her beauty was undeniable, I had no interest in such things. At the moment, I simply wanted to know what I was up against, and in the back of my mind, wished for a simple taste of her sheer intensity.

"..What're you doing here?" I asked simply.  
"Oh I think you know why I'm here, baby.." She giggled, pacing around me in a circle and looking me up and down. Her eyes didn't miss a thing. "You-" She continued, pressing her forefinger against my chest before she continued pacing, "Did a little something that I didn't appreciate.." She stopped once more and came close to my ear and whispered, "And I'm hungry for revenge!" She backed off a few paces and threw her head back and laughed as if this was all a game to her. She wasn't the slightest bit afraid of me, and I found that very interesting. The situation only became more and more exciting.  
"You- MA-DA-RA U-CHI-HA- killed an entire village about a week ago, did you not?"  
"I did." I admitted, shamelessly, with an unwavered expression.  
"I- was living there- and not that I direly cared for all those disgusting human spawn or anything, but you ruined everything for me. I was being trained, I had a home, and I had food to eat, and now I have nothing..." She smirked, pacing once again and laughing. I decided to play along with her little game, so I began pacing around her as well. We walked in circles observing each other, as if we where engaged in a Danse Macabre, waiting for one to make the first move. She jolted at me, then backed off, laughing as I had flinched to reach for my weapon. But before I knew it, her whimsical expression she had held the entire time suddenly faded to a more serious, focused look, and she was holding her sword to my throat before I even had a chance to blink. I smirked at her and chuckled darkly. The fun had finally began... "You're fast.." Is said, taking only a split second to swap our positions so that her weapon was now in my hands and held against her own throat. "But I'm faster." She smiled and looked back at me, almost laughing. "Are you going to kill me with my own weapon..?" She questioned in the most teasing, un-serious voice I had ever heard. I pressed the cold silver blade closer to her flesh and mumbled, "Maybe.." She grabbed the blade with her bare hands and did her best to pull it away from her neck and pry it from me. To my surprise, this was rather easy to her. If I had know she had so much muscle power in her, she would have not gotten away from me, for I would have held the blade tighter. But when she slunk out of my sights like some sort of human-slinky, now stanced on the ground before me like a wild cat ready to pounce, with her sword held up in the air by her dominant hand- I noticed something..I observed the dark red blood pooling from her flesh. It was quite literally boiling. It bubbled around the golden, intricately carved hilt of the sword and I heard her silently hiss in pain and spit a few curse words. I arched an eyebrow at her and folded my arms, watching curiously. "Poison on the blade, maybe..?" I asked myself under my breath. "Wanna find out..?" She grinned, her body swaying side to side anxiously. "You don't know who you're tangling with do you..?" I asked. "You got a death wish, little girl?"  
"First off- you're Madara Uchiha, big and bad with his Sharingan and Rinnegan, blah blah, and SECOND off, HONEY-" She laughed, "I'm at least ten times older than your great great grandparents! And I'm not the least bit scared of you!" She lunged at me preparing for her next attack.  
"Hm...Interesting. You don't look a day over, I'd say, around twenty-five. Just what are you anyways, girl?" I asked, as I easily dodged every hit she threw at me, but nonetheless, she seemed just as swift on her feet as I- and at this point no one had a clear advantage since we seemed to just be dodging.  
"Maybe if you beat me, I'll tell you!" She beamed, her intense eyes never missing a beat as she swung her sword at me. I obviously knew it from the start- but it had just been confirmed to me that this women was far from human. "I guess I shall never know then..Hn.." I smirked and feigned disappointment. "I am far stronger than you girl, I suggest you give up. You are wasting your time if you hope to beat me."  
"Oh I think..You will certainly change your mind.." A malicious grin appeared on her face, one I recognized from looking in the mirror. As odd as it sounds, on a women like her, it was indescribably sexy. She was quick, I could give her that, but I could keep up. I slung my gunbai down towards her, and watched in shock as it fell to pieces in my hand. She spun her sword around her finger by a red ribbon attached to the hilt with that mocking, sarcastic smirk on her face again. "Nice weapon ya got there- Well..It WAS nice..Before I sliced it to pieces.." She chuckled. I didn't even see her move-even with my sharingan activated. I found myself flying backwards towards the ground, a groan escaping my lips as I landed hard. I felt a pressure down upon me and opened my eyes to see the girl straddling me with her hands around my throat. Perhaps..I had underestimated her just a tad..For some reason, my eyes wandered back to hers. I realized then, that this entire time she was simply sampling my strength- observing me- watching what I could do and trying to get grasp on my chakra. She had been studying me. She stabbed her sword in the ground beside my face, causing me to flinch, and used the hilt of it to balance herself as she bent down close to my ear and whispered, "Play time is over...Uchiha.."  
Chills went down my spine once more. She actually struck some sort of fear inside of me. ME. Madara Uchiha! But from that fear I felt such a deep, rippling excitement inside of myself, for someone was finally going to pose a complete and utter challenge to me, whereas I could kill a normal person with the mere snap of my fingers. This one was actually going to take me some time. I did however, have an ace up my sleeve if it came down to it. The sword she wielded seemed to have a deadly effect on her blood, and if worst came to worst, I could always slay her with her own weapon.  
But she caught on to me. At that moment, she back-flipped off of me and threw her sword at the tree. It penetrated the entirety of the trunk to the point where it was threaded through it. I knew I couldn't pull it out if I wanted to- a thousand men with strength of oxen couldn't. I actually had no idea how she was going to retrieve it, either, but this again was me underestimating this women.  
"You, me, hand-to-hand. Now." She demanded, raising her fists. "Only amateurs rely on weapons and jutsu to win! The only way to know who is truly stronger- is to throw all of that away and face each other with their bare hands."  
"A bold choice." I replied. Where I was usually one to use every single dirty trick in the book, every single advantage, I agreed to her terms. "I haven't fought someone solely using hand-to-hand since I was a genin...Heh. This should prove to be an interesting battle..."

I was correct, it was an interesting battle, one which dragged on for hours as both of us where complete and utter powerhouses. I would have thoroughly enjoyed it- had I not had to eat my words about being stronger than her- ...and had I not lost..  
In the end, she had me pinned again, only I was too exhausted to resist her once more. It was a disgrace... Yet- I had only myself to blame...  
There where many times from when I first set my sights on her to her walking away from me at the battle's end- where I could have ended her life right then and there.  
But I did not.  
It was her eyes...Her intense, intriguing eyes..  
My impulse to kill faded somewhere along the lines. I still remember her muttering to me in such a sweet and seductive tone, "Nice fight, sweetie..Maybe you'll actually win next time...And by the way- the name's Lina. I look forward to meeting with you again- Madara.." and then with a wink and one last smirk, she got up and strutted off into the darkness of the night, those sexy, taunting hips of hers swaying once again as if she thought herself some sort of goddess. She glanced back at me only one more time with a sly, seductive sort of grin on her face, before turning around fully and bounding off to her next destination.  
I lay upon the ground in which I was defeated and glared up at the moon. I was too awestruck to do anything, really. The only one to ever defeat me in my lifetime was Hashirama Senju. That I could live with. But now another name was added to the list. A women by the name of Lina. This I could not come to terms with. From that point forth, I felt the dire need to see her once more, and I knew my heart could not rest until I did. I wasn't quite sure what it was at the time- anger, hatred, the desire for revenge and to prove myself? Or could it had been something far more deep? Perhaps even lust? I was after all, as I have said, still a man. An evil one at that, but even us psychotic evil bastards had needs. As I sat up and ran my hands through my hair, I thought about it. But though all these options where running through my head, I could not pinpoint exactly what it was that girl made me feel. All I knew was, I absolutely, most definitely , HAD to see her again..  
And I had the full intent to do so- no matter what the cost.

I lied in bed awake half of the night that night, and the other half I spent dreaming of her. I was utterly exhausted the next morning, and must have looked like hell, because when one of my servant girls entered to bring me breakfast in my room, she felt it necessary to ask me what had happened. "Madara-Sama..? You look unwell. Are you doing okay? Could I perhaps bring you some medication to help aid you?" I took the cup of tea from the tray she was holding and sighed, running my hands through my hair. "No. I'm just fine, Kazuki. I just.. Didn't get much sleep.." Which was a half truth. Not that lying ever bothered me in the slightest. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked. I waved her off. "Yes- leave me be." I demanded. "As you wish, sir." She replied, bowing politely and taking leave of the room. "Please, call upon me once you have finished your breakfast so that I may clear the dishes." I nodded to her, but caught her attention once more.  
"Oh and Kazuki- One more thing.." I said.  
"Yes milord?"  
"Call for the black smith..I will need a new gunbai."  
"A new..? If you do not mind me asking- what happened milord?"  
"It is currently in pieces." I stated simply. "Now quit questioning me and off with you!" I said, waving her off. She turned and gave a casual bow before scurrying off to do her morning routine.  
I could not believe that I was beaten by a girl. It was disgraceful- belittling. Why had I not killed her when I had so many openings? I could not find the answer, and it was slowly eating away at me. So after breakfast, I suited up and went into the village to find her. She had to be there somewhere, she couldn't have gotten to far from Konohagakure in just one night. Besides.. I now had an idea of how to free that damned sword from the tree. I was going to destroy the tree and and take the sword with me, and I did just that. I sheathed it within my armor and went into the village to look for her.

To my surprise, it only took maybe about a half-hour. I probably would have found her faster if it were not for her drastic outfit change. This time, I found her sitting at an outside bar in a red off-the-shoulder kimono that wasn't properly closed at the bottom so you had a full view of her legs through the slit. It had a black, pink, white, and orange floral pattern on it, with a black silk obi that had a large ribbon in the back and a subtle, almost unnoticeable bamboo-leaf pattern on it, and tall red geta with tabi socks. Her hair was curled and put up in an elaborate, messy geisha style bun with red chopsticks in it and two small pieces of hair framing the sides of her face. She had on traditional geisha-style red eyeliner and normal red lipstick. She was almost unrecognizable from the filthy, washed up looking thing I found yesterday. I went up to her, unwavered, and tapped her shoulder. She turned and a genuine-looking smile appeared on her beautiful little face. "What're you doing here, sweetie?" She teased, lightly punching my stomach. The man running the bar gave me a confused sort of look at the funny, affectionate nickname. "I came to return this to you." I stated, pulling out the mysterious blade. "Oh, well isn't that nice of you! I was just about to retrieve it myself, but you've saved me the trouble." She smirked a little as if she knew something I did not, before reaching to snatch the blade from my fingers. I pulled away. "Ah ah ah- Not just yet.. I want you to answer a question for me..."  
"What is it?" She said, arching an eyebrow like she already had a feeling what it was I wanted to know.  
"What are you?" I asked very blatantly, as was my usual manor of speaking. I didn't really care if anyone else heard me.  
She gave me that same smirk from when we first met the afternoon before. "I told you already, sweetie, that I will only tell you that if you beat me- and you didn't." She teased with a cocky smile. So with that, I wasted no time. I raised the blade- and to everyone's astonishment- plunged it into the girl's abdomen. Even she herself was shocked. She fell down on her back with her mouth agape, grasping at the sword as the blood around it sizzled and hissed as if it were being dissolved. Blood sizzled down her lips, and down her hands as well as she grasped at the blade tightly, trying to pull it out. Hysteria broke out around us. "Lord Madara! Lord Madara! Why! Why would you do that!? The poor girl did nothing to you- she didn't deserve it!" I put my hand up in the sign to stop and silenced them.  
"Well now." I stated, looking down at her with an emotionless expression as she writhed in pain and shock. "It appears I have defeated you." I wrapped my hand around the golden hilt and pulled it out in one clean swoop. She gasped for air as she brought herself up to her knees and clutched tightly at the wound until it automatically healed. A process in which seemed more painful to her than the actual impaling itself. I found this rather peculiar. "Now tell me- What are you?"  
"A demon.." She gasped. "I'm a succubus demon...A-And the only way to kill a succubus demon.."  
I held the blade up and looked it up and down. "..Is by a silver sword?"  
"Holy silver to be precise." She smirked, chuckling a bit in amusement at our initial reactions towards each other in our second meeting.  
"Good to know.." I said, throwing the sword at her feet. I had no use for it, because once again, staring into those Jade-Serpent eyes, I lost my impulses to kill. I still couldn't pinpoint what it was about her that made her trigger such a response in me, but nonetheless I felt it would be a waste to kill her. I felt as if I had something to gain from keeping her alive. Someone as strong as her could after all, become quite useful to me later.  
She recovered from the blow in a matter of minutes and was soon back on her feet as if it had never happened. She plucked the sword from in front of her feet and put it back into its proper sheath.  
"One more thing- if it is the only thing that can kill you, why carry it with you..?" I asked.  
"It's better to know that my own fate lies in my own hands and not the hands of the enemy." She huffed, smirking wider, an expression in which I returned.  
"I actually half-expected you to say something like that.."  
She gave me a more serious look as she tilted her head to the side and stated, "Now I need you to answer me..."  
"What is it?"  
"Madara. You had many chances to kill me... And from what I have heard about you- you are NOT the type of man to hold back.."  
I glared at her and turned away, clenching my eyes closed. I knew what was coming.  
"..Why didn't you do it?.."  
I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands, looking towards the ground with my back turned to her. "...I don't know.." I growled in frustration. I didn't like not-knowing. "Truth be told, I've been asking myself the same damn question ever since I met you.."  
She folded her arms and her signature mocking smirk returned once again. "Ooooohhh... Could I be correct in assuming that you like me, Madara?"  
"Hn..Maybe.." I grumbled. "I very well cant see any other reason why I have left you breathing.."  
"Because I'm sexy." She stated very bluntly, posing for me. I grinned and rolled my eyes at her. "OH. MY. GOD. Did you just crack a smile?" She teased.  
"Don't get a big head, I simply find your ignorance amusing." I told her.  
"Are you sure it's only that..?" She smirked, placing her hands on her hips and bending over slightly. I couldn't help my eyes from wandering to her cleavage. I thought of a quick excuse and noticed that I had left a good sized hole through her new kimono. "..Your clothes are ruined. Terribly sorry. Perhaps you'd like to come back to my place for tea? I will have my handmaiden sew it for you. I myself would know that kimonos are extremely expensive."  
She looked towards the ground momentarily and chuckled, seeming to catch on to my drift. "..Sure, why not? I did after all pay a good deal for it.." She hid her face behind a red fan decorated in cherry blossoms and faintly whispered, "And by that I mean I got it forrrr freeeeeeeeee..."  
She didn't think I heard. I looked back at her briefly and smirked. "Heh.."

"KAZUKI!" I called as we entered the palace and slipped off our shoes at the door. She came scooting down the hall as quickly as she could and fell to her knees in a most polite bow. "Welcome home, Lord Madara! How many I be of service?"  
"I have torn Lady Lina's kimono. Would you do the honors of repairing it for her and finding her something else to wear while she waits?"  
"Yes my lord." She responded, bowing once more.  
"Alright. Up with you then- get to work. I want it done by this afternoon. Understood?"  
"Yes." She nodded, signalling for Lina to fallow her. "Come, this way my lady." Lina looked back at me with a smirk and an arched brow, as if she had me all figured out but was still considerably shocked by my politeness. I took off my armor and dropped it on the floor, and walked into the main room to relax. Another servant girl walked past me on the way to retrieve the armor and take it back into my bed chambers.  
Meanwhile, Lina was in Kazuki's room as the servant girl helped the maiden out of her tattered obi and kimonos, and into a plain white one that was usually worn beneath the kimono itself. "I'm terribly sorry miss, I haven't much to wear. I hope this will suit you just fine."  
"Yes, it's perfect." Lina replied. "Though I sort of wish it wasn't white.." She grumbled beneath her breath, inaudible to the servant girl's ears.  
"How did you come to get such a hole in your robes anyway?" Kazuki asked, being a curious one who had a fondness of questions.  
"Madara stabbed me." She stated bluntly, smirking at the girl's horrified reaction.  
"Oh..Oh! But.. Lord Madara doesn't seem.."  
"Oh its perfectly fine, girl, you don't have to defend your master. I know he can be a nice guy if he wants to." Lina grinned, petting Kazuki's head comfortingly.  
"Well, yes milday.." She choked, at a loss for words.  
The young maiden called Lina pulled her hair down from the messy bun and shook her curls out, allowing them to flow freely about her face.  
She then made her way into the room in which Madara was sitting and waiting, sipping a cup of tea.

"So..What did you ACTUALLY invite me here for...?" She questioned with a curious look on her face. "You couldn't have invited me to your palace just to fix my kimono and have tea...If you did- you are the lamest guy I have ever met.." She chuckled.  
"What made you guess..?" I grinned.  
"Eh.." She folded her arms and pretended to think for a moment. "Somehow I feel like that sorta thing is your style.."  
"What sort of thing?" I gave her a teasing sort of smirk.  
"Being polite." She stated.  
"Well.." I replied, taking a sip of my tea in between my thoughts. "..You would be correct, Miss Lina.."  
"Ick, Miss Lina...Please, don't make me feel any older than I already am.." She cringed.  
"How old are you..?" I asked. "Indulge me. I'm curious to know how long a demon has lived.."  
"Now that-" She began, placing a finger to her lips, "Is a secret I shall never reveal..Heh." She winked at me.  
"Secrets are meant to be found out." I told her. "As you previously learned earlier this morning.."  
"If I told you- I'd have to kill you." She smirked, cocking an eyebrow at me.  
"Well, would you reveal to me just precisely..?"  
"I am- precisely- twenty-five by human terms.." She replied with a mocking sort of look as she swayed side to side gently, as if expecting me to figure it out.  
"And just how long would that be in demon years..?"  
"Five years by your terms is equal to five-hundred by mine.."  
"So you're a couple hundred..?" I asked, giving her a look.  
"Not telling..." She said, raising her finger to her lips again before taking a seat beside me with her legs tucked neatly to the side.  
"Well then.." I smirked, "You must be quite experienced.."  
"In?"  
"In a variety of things, I assume, presumably fighting given you where able to best me in battle. There is but only one man I have ever known capable of defeating me, and now you have came along and spoiled it. I feel as if I am growing weaker..Heh."  
"Oh I assure you...Lord Madara.." She cooed in a voice so sweet and seductive it sent shivers down my entire body, "You are quite strong..I mean, you almost bested a demon- you DID- best a demon, in fact...And that in itself is entirely impressive. Fighting you was quite a challenge, and I haven't come across such a worthy opponent in a matter of years. You are not giving yourself enough credit."  
"Hn..You may say that, but you see, I tend to be a bit of an arrogant man..And seeing as I have even so much as one person who can defeat me makes me feel as if I am not working hard enough. Indeed, and now knowing that there are two people capable of such means that in order to keep up with you and that buffoon Hashirama, I will have to amp up my training immensely."  
"I COULD help you, ya know.." She said, putting her arm around my shoulders and leaning on me so that our faces where only inches away.  
"Then why don't you?"  
"You haven't asked." She smirked.  
"And if I did?"  
"I'd agree."  
"And why is that?"  
"I find you intensely interesting...I feel becoming sparring buddies with you will add quite a bit of fun to my horridly dull and long life."  
"Its funny...I thought the exact same thing when I first came across you."  
"Fate indeed works in strange ways, Madara-Darling." She cooed, gently running a finger down my chest.  
"You believe it was the fault of fate that we met?"  
"And you feel it is something different..?" She asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.  
I shut my eyes and smirked. "No of course not.. I too believe that our meeting was purposeful, and would have happened someway or somehow if we wanted it to or not..I felt that when I first glanced into your eyes."  
"Yes.." She agreed. "I felt that meeting you was absolutely necessary..From the very start, I felt that we where meant to be deeply connected.."  
"Well.." I started, breaking eye contact with her and looking towards the floor. "..I don't know about that one." Though I could not deny that deep inside, I really did feel the same way. It didn't, however, change the fact that I intensely WISHED I did not feel such a way. I did not WANT to be connected to her- or anyone in that matter. Connections with other people only got in the way..This was especially true for me with the path that I had chosen to take.  
"I guess that we will just have to see about that, then.." She smirked. "It's getting incredibly dull in here..How about we go out and take a walk?" She yawned and stretched out as she got up and began to walk outside. "Sure I guess.." I replied, following her.

"So you founded this village?" She asked, looking back at me as we walked.  
"I did.."  
"Kudos to you. It's very nice..I'm rather new here, though. Care to show me around?"  
"Thanks I guess.." I told her, nodding. "Question...Though you have black hair and thin eyes- you do not look like any Japanese girl I have ever met..You aren't from around here, are you?"  
"I'm from Italy, actually." She replied, flipping her hair out of her face.  
"You're a long way from home huh? What made you come to Japan?"  
"My father is Japanese. I lived with my mother."  
"You are looking for him?" I asked.  
"I was...I've given up."  
"And why is that?"  
"I can be quite impatient..." She growled. "And I have been looking for years.."  
"Perhaps I have known of him- if you would tell me his name?"  
"Luther Damien Drake.." She replied.  
"He doesn't sound Japanese."  
"He changed it...No one knows what it was originally. He told my mother some secrets are meant to be buried. That;s all I know."  
"So I see...But what makes you think that he is in my village?"  
"I don't." She said blatantly. "As I said before, you killed everyone in the previous village I was living in. I came here simply seeking you out."  
"You meant to kill me?" I chuckled.  
"I did." She admitted. "But just as you, once I actually met you, all of those impulses faded."  
"Well..Sorry for throwing you off your trail..." I gave her a half-grin and a small chuckle.  
"Oh please!" She laughed, flipping her hair from her face again. "I was never on his trail to begin with! You did me a favor. I've decided to stop searching for him. If some secrets are truly meant to be buried, maybe I was simply not meant to meet my father."  
"So you never knew him?"  
"You sure do love to ask questions..I now see where your handmaiden gets it from." She giggled. "And to think I know nothing of you, yet I've almost revealed everything about myself entirely."  
"Well my lady, if you feel you must ask me something, I'm quite certain I wouldn't mind answering, as you've so gladly answered all of mine."  
"Well, okay then, MA-DA-RA U-CHI-HA!" She giggled. "How old are you then?"  
"If I told you- I'd have to kill you.." I teased with a huge smirk on my face.  
"How about precisely?" She asked, playing my game.  
"Precisely- I am twenty-five by human terms.." I looked at her and grinned, laughing lowly. "I'm currently twenty-two, actually.."  
"Oh I see how you are!" She laughed, "Got any siblings then, Madara?"  
"...I did." I told her in a languid tone.  
"..Ooohh..." She huffed, "Struck a nerve..?"  
"A bit." I replied.  
"If it makes you feel any better- I had a brother once. Hes gone now, too..And we were really close. More of a father to me actually. I'm guessing it was the same for you..?"  
I folded my arms and replied, "Very much so.. They all where lost in war when I was younger..Which is why I founded Konohagakure..In hopes no one shall have to suffer through my same fate. I want this to be a safe and peaceful place-particularly to the children.."  
"That's very noble to hear from a guy whom is known to be somewhat of a boogyman to the ninja world..." She told me, giving me a smile in which I found to be most genuine. "It makes me think that you're not as bad as everyone says.."  
I turned my face away from her and closed my eyes, facing the ground again. "...Maybe.." I replied lowly. "..Maybe I'm just a man whom other people cannot see eye to eye with..."  
She grabbed my chin and forced it up to look at her. Her intense green eyes softened as they starred back into mine. "..I see eye to eye with you." In that moment, I felt an odd sensation in my stomach, almost like butterflies. It was all soft and fuzzy. I didn't know if I liked it.  
"..Yes that is evident." I replied. "What else do you want to know..?" I wanted to change the subject. I decided after all I didn't like the warm fuzzy feeling. It made things awkward for me.  
"Oh I don't knoww..." She teased, folding her hands behind her back and bending over some as she walked backwards to face me. "I want to know A LOT of things about you...Liiikkee... What you like? What you don't? What makes the great and powerful Madara Uchiha tick...?" She smirked at that one. "Are you a virgin, What's your martial status, what do you like in a women? Or for that fact- Do you even like women...? Who is your best friend? Favorite food, favorite color..? But.. I also want to know what makes you high, and what makes you hurt...what breaks your heart, and what HAS broken it..? Basically..I want to know YOU.. You entirely." She smiled sweetly, a face I hadn't seen her make beforehand.  
I was a bit taken aback by the more deeper sort of questions, but nonetheless, I smirked. "I'm afraid I can only answer a few of those for you..But I did give you my word." I told her. "I enjoy sparring and I prefer night over day because I like to stare at the moon like a dork, my favorite foods are Inarizushi and dango, least favorite is roe, I hate people who cant pose a challenge and don't waste my time on them, I hate sunlight because I'm a vampire like that, I don't particularly like parties or social interactions or people in general, and I absolutely hate vegan food because my diet consists mostly of meat, everything makes me tick because I find everything about the entire fucking world dreadfully tedious and annoying and if I could kill the entire world I totally would, I haven't been a virgin since I was fifteen, I was betrothed to a women I hated so I killed her, NO, I'm not fucking gay and I do sexually like women but I've never had a relationship and sure as hell don't plan on it, I don't have any fucking friends because I hate everybody, and my three favorite colors are black, red, and dark blue." I replied, all in a joking tone, especially the vampire part. "And you'll have to pay for the juicy details.." I smirked. "Now its your turn."  
"Alrighty then!" She happily obliged. "Oh me, my favorite subject! AHA! Wellllllll, My full name is Lamia Lina Drake, but if you call me Lamia I will punch you in your fucking face. :3 I enjoy the finer, and darker things of life, and I have a weird obsession with skulls. I find them utterly adorable. I love going to the beach and spending time alone, and I also prefer night to day, also enjoy sparring, but I think sex is far more fun. AHAHA! My favorite food is chicken alfredo and salmon sushi, I also hate people because obviously everyone is an idiot, though strangely- I LOVE children, being called by my first name and being underestimated because I am a women is what REALLY makes me tick- that and the suffering of children- long story..Haven't been a virgin since I was FOURteen, so I got ya beat there! I've had WAY top many exes, both male and female and inbetween to count, I'm bisexual, love.." She giggled, blowing me a kiss before going back to thinking. "I'm single currently, and I may be flirtatious but I don't really go out looking for relationships, I just sorta let them happen as I always have..My best friend is named Natalie Bennett and shes back home currently, and she actually made me that Kimono you ripped earlier. Haha! Shes a tailor, by the way, pretty great. I get all my clothes from her, honestly. My favorite colors are also Black, dark blue, and red, but I also prefer dark purple over them all. Except black obviously. And you will ALSO have to pay for the juicier parts.." She finished off by laughing and grinning, and I swore I caught her sexily bite her lip there for a minute with a faint blush coloring her cheeks. I found myself unable to take my eyes off of her, and watched her every movement and observed every subtle expression.  
"Well would you look at that...Now we know each other." I joked.  
"Heh.." She looked down at her feet. I think because she was blushing again and wanted to hide it. She kicked up some sand. "It seems we do..." After a few moments of silence, she spoke up. "So, what do you think..? Do you like me, Madara?"  
I grinned a little. "I suppose I do..And you?"  
"Sure, why not.." She smiled, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear in a shy manner, which I found utterly sexy.

I gave her the tour of the village she asked for, and we got something to eat before we noticed the sky beginning to darken, and decided it was time to head back. We were quite some ways away from my palace, though, and I could hear thunder rumbling in the distance and noticed lightening cracking down from the sky. Soon, it was pouring down rain, and Lina's tight Kimono became drenched in a matter of minutes. I could see everything through the sheer white material as it clung to her body for dear life. Well-not everything I wanted to see anyways..She was still wearing a black bra and panties. My eyes wandered all over her body, drinking in every curve and slope through that way-too-tight, soaking-wet, white kimono. Instinctively, I bit my lip and smirked. I could not deny. There was lust there. Presumably on both sides, considering her flirtatiousness towards me. I wondered if she wanted me, too. I watched intently as she frolicked whimsically through the rain, as if not noticing- or just not caring- that she was absolutely exposed. She glanced back momentarily, and smiled at me. "..Why are you staring at me, Madara..?"  
"Oh..I think you KNOW why..." I chuckled darkly, not even caring that she caught me peeking.  
She turned and with her hand on her hip, made a disappointed face. "Hm..It's too bad you're clothes aren't white, too...I'd sure as hell like to see whats under all that.." She smirked seductively and licked her lips.  
"..Wanna find out?" I chuckled.  
"Oh indeed I do.." She giggled.  
"Well, if you behave maybe you just might.." I smirked.  
"Behave..?" She asked, noticing the palace not too far from sight. She laughed and threw the kimono on the ground and motioned for me to follow her. "Sorry baby.." She cooed in a sweet, sexy voice. "But I've always been a bad, bad girl..."  
"Oh..You are going to GET IT.." I warned, with a dark malicious grin.  
"Hm..I bet you wont be able to make me moan even ONCE.." She teased, and with that, she smiled wickedly, turned from me, and ran back to the palace. I followed in hot pursuit.

Once we were passed the doors, I caught her by the arm and forcefully shoved her up against the wall, roughly crashing my lips against hers as I discarded my soaked shirt and pants and threw them to fuck-knows-where. She made a satisfied coo as our tongues danced in each other's mouths. My hands wandered around the curve of her hips, sensually rubbing them and ever so often, lightly grazing over the line of her panties to tease her. Much to my amusement, she didn't seem to appreciate that. Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from another room and assumed it to be the servants wandering around, and decided it would be best to take the show somewhere else. So I grabbed her by the wrist and forcefully dragged her to my bed chambers, and shoved her soaked body onto my futon- not even caring that it would be wet in the morning. I tore off her bra and panties as my lust-filled eyes drank in the gorgeous view of her large round breasts and well-kept pussy. Never had I wanted a women so badly..Whilst I was fuming like a wild animal, below me she seemed utterly calm and and comfortable, with her arms resting above her head and her entire body lying beneath me in a relaxed state. She simply waited for my next move as if she were planning something. "You like what you see, baby..?" She asked, with a calm and relaxed smile. "I don't know..Why don't you ask my little friend..?" I chuckled darkly, grinding my erection into her through my boxers as I clashed our lips back together and proceeded in trying to take dominance over her tongue. I heard her breathing become raspy and felt her body arch forward towards me, but heard no moan. I was completely displeased with this, and moved down to her neck and attacked it with my teeth. She giggled and told me, "That tickles.", despite the fact that I had bitten her to the point of drawing blood. I was getting frustrated. I needed to hear her scream. I sat her up in my lap and took her nipple into my mouth while I fondled the other with my hand. She gasped and made an almost inaudible whimper, so I switched off and bit harder that time. She whimpered a bit louder. I smirked only subtly, but wasn't the least bit satisfied. So I violently threw her back down on the futon and slid my finger into her folds and rubbed her clit at an agonizingly slow pace.  
Finally.  
She let a soft, long, dragged out moan escape her lips. "Nnnnnnnn ooohhh oh god..Madara..."  
The room suddenly became increasingly hot and I didn't know how much longer I could take it. I slipped a finger into her warm, wet opening and pumped in and out strongly, but slowly. I could already feel how tight she was, and actually was a bit shocked considering someone of her age and experience. I figured it was a Succubus thing. I had read once, that they are very sexual creatures. The thought of it only excited me more, since I usually found sex exceedingly dull with normal women. Knowing she had a few tricks up her sleeve was going to prove for an interesting experience. I heard her moaning more, and felt her hands wandering around my body until she found the hilt of my underwear and slowly pulled them off, throwing them to some unknown part of the room. I gasped in shock and groaned as I felt myself being shoved down on the futon-hard. She had flipped me over and taken control. I liked that. No girl had ever dared to jeopardize my dominance before. She ran her hands up and down my abs, softly, slowly, drinking it all in. I saw her blush faintly and bite her lip in an incredibly sexy sort of way. I could tell she was enjoying the sight. She started at my lips, placing soft and teasing kisses on them, toying with my tongue a bit before moving down to my neck, leaving love-bites and lapping at it before moving down again. She trailed her tongue, soft, gentle, teasing kisses, and love-bites all the way down my body and stopped at my lower stomach, swirling her tongue around it to tease me even more. I groaned. "Aahhh..Don't tease me, women.." I warned. "Or you will suffer the consequences..!" She grinned maliciously and pretended not to hear as she bit my lower stomach gently and proceeded to lick it more. Finally, I couldn't take it and grabbed a handful of her hair and shoved her down until I felt her warm, wet tongue swirling around the tip of my cock. I felt her nibbling on the tip gently and winced a little, hissing. "Do it, dammit..!" I demanded, tilting my head back and arching forward as I felt her warm, wet mouth surround my cock and felt her bobbing her head up and down. She laughed at my anxiousness a bit, sending vibrations down my erection. I moaned breathlessly as I grasped her hair tighter and tried not to thrust myself all the way into her mouth. I ended up doing it anyway, but she didn't seem to mind deep-throating me at all. In fact, she seemed quite content with it as if she were used to it. I wouldn't be surprised if she were. She knew what she was doing, and that only made it so much more exciting. She kept going until I reached my first climax, and afterwards, I switched our positions once more, throwing her leg over my shoulder and proceeding to give her the same torture she gave me. Only, right as she was about to peak, I stopped. She lie beneath me pouting in disappointment. "Hey! What gives? I finished you off!"  
I chuckled and smirked at her, licking my lips from the sweet taste of her lingering there. I looked down at her and commanded, "Taste yourself.." Before I kissed her again and rubbed my tip against her clit, causing her to moan into the kiss. I broke from her and pushed it all the way in, wasting no time. I thrusted into her slowly, but forcefully. She clawed at my back-not that I minded- and bit down on her lip in sweet agony. "Ma..Madara..!" She moaned, "F..Faster.." I happily obliged. I rubbed her thighs sensually and gave them a few love-bites as I found a rhythm. I felt her drag her nails down my back and abs to the point of drawing blood, before she wrapped her arms around my waist and brought me down upon her closer so she could bite my neck and run her hands through my long hair. However, she quickly tired of the position, and shoved me forward. I knew what she wanted. I rolled backwards and sat on the futon and pulled her into my lap, my hands clawing at her thick, juicy ass as I yanked her down onto my cock. I laced my fingers through her hair and pulled her head back roughly, not hesitating to trail love-bites from her neck to her breasts. I heard her moans getting louder and louder and become more constant. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed herself up and down on my cock with my aid, and crashed our lips together, breaking away only to let out a few heavy breaths. She held me to her and I felt her breasts pressing against my chest as she rode me. It felt indescribably good...  
As I tilted my head back to let out a moan, I felt her shove me down on my back. Whilst normally I would have objected, I simply let her take over. I clenched my eyes closed and pulled her down harder, rougher, stronger. I felt myself expanding inside of her as her walls clenched my cock tighter and tighter as we both came dangerously close to our climax. I could have let her take us there, but I had to be stubborn. I flipped her over on her back, once again regaining my dominant position, and pulled out momentarily. "BEG." I demanded. "Wh-Wha..?" She asked, left in a daze by her lust. "Beg for it." I demanded. "Nnn..." She rubbed her thighs together, hoping it would cause some sort of relief, as she clenched her eyes closed and pleaded. "Please Madara..." She pouted. "Please what...?" I whispered in her ear, smirking. "P..Please fuck me..."  
"I cant heaaarr yooou..." I teased, chuckling darkly. "PLEASE, MADARA, FUCK ME SO HARD, I WONT BE ABLE TO WALK IN THE MORNING!" She yelled. I was satisfied with that reaction, and hurriedly thrust my hard cock back into her tight walls, holding her legs open and giving it to her as rough as I possibly could. I watched her body writhe in sweet rapture as she screamed, "OH..! OH YES! YESS! MADARA! FUCK ME..! OOOOOHHH...!" I hissed and accidentally let a rather loud moan slip out as I brought us both to our climax. I released inside of her and fell over on my back beside her and just straight-up started laughing. She giggled and looked over at me. "What? What is it..?"  
"Damn..." I said breathlessly. "Just...Damn.."  
"I'll take that as you enjoyed it.." She grinned, running her hands down my abs sensually. I looked at her and smirked. "What's the matter..? Didn't get enough..?"  
"Oh I've never had enough until I've gone at least a **few** rounds.." She smirked.  
"I see how you are..." I grinned, pulling her back on top of me and going for it again. "You're such a naughty girl, Lina.." I teased.  
"Always, baby.." She smiled.

We must have went at least five or six rounds before finally falling over in exhaustion and falling asleep. I swear, it was the best sex I ever had, to put it simply. The fact that she could amaze me like that, so much, in the course of only two days was astonishing. But I knew for a fact that she shared with me only a small portion of her secrets, and I knew she had far more in store for me to discover-for me to be amazed by-than just a hot body, good sex, and a unique personality.  
I woke up and the next morning and laid on my side, my head resting upon my hand as I leaned on it to hold myself up. I watched her dress in her proper red kimono and put her hair up, and leave my room without even so much as glancing back at me. She didn't say a word. I assumed she was preparing for the walk of shame she was about to take.  
But as I turned and opened the sliding doors to my room that led to the outside, I watched her walk away. She must have noticed, because she waved to me, still without looking back, and went onto her next destination.  
I chuckled and smirked to myself as I watched her stumble and fall a couple of times. I really had fucked her so hard that she couldn't walk..  
But I also felt a deep pit of sorrow in the depths of my heart. What I had thought I wanted from her hadn't actually satisfied me at all...  
It did physically..  
But something in me still craved something...It made me question if this feeling towards her was really just deep-set lust..  
Because I had already gotten what I wanted from her- and yet..  
I didn't want her to leave.  
I wondered if the reason she could not face me and the reason she had lost her model-like strut was because she felt the same way.  
But I didn't have the courage to ask, and I didn't want to know, despite the fact that it felt as if I were being eaten away inside. I could tolerate it, I told myself.  
All I could do was watch her walk away, and wonder if I would ever see her again..


	2. Heat

"Well Natalie, looks like I'll be finding a new place to live..My old village got destroyed and I'm not allowed within twenty feet of Amie so I can't go back to the palace.." I told my best friend over a cell phone I had borrowed from the bartender.  
"How long have you been homeless like this..?" She asked. I thought back to the last time I saw Madara, which was a roughly a month or two ago and told her, "Eh not long- A couple months if I had to guess."  
"A couple months!?" She exclaimed. "Are you crazy!? Are you okay!?"  
"Hey, I'm doing fine!" I told her. "I've been stealing money and eating well and living in and out of local hotels! Which- in Konohagakure- are very nice by the way.."  
"Lina, you cant live like that! Why don't you just come back..? Where you have a house- and food- and ME!?"  
I took another puff of my cigarette as Natalie tried to tempt me into coming back home to her in Italy.  
"If you miss me so much, why don't you just come to Japan..?" I teased, laughing at her. "Look, I'm not coming back, not just yet. Some shit's going down, and I still haven't found any leads on my father."  
"I thought you said earlier that you have given up on him?" She asked.  
"I did.." I admitted. "But if I can't find him- who else is going to help me? So I don't really know what I want right now.."  
"I don't know..Just get your ass back home already!" She scolded, frustrated.  
"Natalie, I've been stuck in that hell hole called "Italy" for hundreds of years...Let me have a little fun! Don't you think I deserve a vacation?"  
"Don't you think I'd like one too!?"  
"Hey! It's not MY fault you refused to come with me!"  
"I'm sorry that going into a sector of NINJA VILLAGES didn't sound relaxing!" She argued. "If I'm trynna get my chillax on- I do NOT want my ass kicked!"  
"I would've protected you..." I argued, pouting.  
"Uh-sorry-But NO."  
"Psh, you bitch!" I hissed, hanging up on her as she protested quite loudly over the device. "HEY! DON'T YOU-" Click.  
As much as I loved the girl, she could be a little overbearing sometimes...  
"Now the question still stands...Where am I going to go?" I asked myself, taking another puff and sipping my martini. I noticed the bartender trying to speak up and I silenced him immediately. "Uh- no..Thanks- but no..I am NOT that desperate, dude." His head drooped in shame and I giggled under my breath. Poor guy. "All thanks to that no-good bastard, Madara.." I chuckled to myself. "Ya know- I really outta kick his ass again.." I thought aloud. The bartender seemed a bit taken aback and somewhat frightened by this, but said nothing and proceeded to cleaning his glasses. I couldn't help but be amused. Thoughts of him clouded my mind suddenly, and I found myself in a daze. How intriguing I found him. He seemed to be a lot like myself, yet I knew there was so much mystery to him that I was yet to discover. It was tempting, but I didn't want to seem desperate or pushy, so I simply waited for him to come and find me. I knew that if he wanted me again that badly, he would seek me out.

And just to my luck.  
I closed my eyes and smirked, chuckling quietly to myself as I found the young man come and take a seat beside me at the bar. I couldn't help but be amused at myself. I did, often times, tend to think things into reality, which proved true in the current situation.  
It was hard to miss me in my signature red and black kimono outfit that I ironically wore the time of our one-nighter. But for the first few minutes, he pretended he did not notice me, though I knew I caught his eye the moment he walked in- least he wouldn't be sitting exactly next to me. I suppose he was at a loss for words. Small talk wasn't either of our thing. I knew that I would yet again have to be the one to take initiative. For a guy who liked to play dominant, he sure did have a bad habit of playing shy. "So lets cut to the chase.." I started. The handsome young man known as Madara Uchiha glanced over at me. "Hn..You again..? I was beginning to think I'd never find myself in this situation.." He ran his fingers through his long, spiky hair and smirked a little. I locked my fingers together and rested my head upon them, looking in his direction. "Yes, well I do have a tendency to never stay in one place for very long..Though for your sake, just be glad I stayed in the village.."  
"And why is that?" He asked.  
"Hmmm..." I smirked seductively and turned the charm on high. "..Maybe I've been thinking about you lately and maybe I even was starting to miss you a little.."  
He smirked and shook his head. "Is that so..?"  
"It is..How about you..?"  
"I guess you could say I have been thinking about you as well.." He admitted, taking a swig of his sake'.  
"But did you miss me..?" I asked teasingly, swaying side to side slightly.  
He cocked his eyebrow at me and simply gave me a look as if to say, "Sure I did, but I'm a bad-boy, so I will never admit it!" I just grinned and laughed. I knew his game all to well!  
"Oh I see- you did, you just don't wanna say it because you're scared you will come off as a softy!"  
"Suit yourself..." He told me, taking another swig.  
I scooted closer to him and looked into his eyes, smirking, as I was able to read them better than an open book. "..Just how stupid do you think I am, dearest Madara..?" I cooed. He swirled his small glass around in his hand and grinned, tsking. "Very.." He stated bluntly, chuckling.  
"And why, must I ask, do you find me stupid..?"  
"Because you're hitting on me."  
"And what is so stupid about that?" I smirked. "You are a very- VERY sexy man, Madara..." I cooed softly in his ear.  
He simply chuckled again. "Look, if you're looking for commitment- you've got the **wrong** guy..."  
"What if I don't want commitment...?" I asked, coming behind him and wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my head on one of his shoulders.  
His head turned to face mine and he glanced into my eyes. "...Then what is it that you want..?"  
"Hmmm..Nothing much.." I said, adverting his eyes momentarily. "Just one more night..."  
"Just **one**...?" He asked, with a tinge of disappointment in his voice. "Is that it..?"  
"Well- maybe that, and a few more afterwards..." I bit my lip seductively and giggled.  
"I'm not looking for a relationship. Not now- not ever...You are aware of this..?"  
"Quite. And it's a good thing too, because neither am I.." I cooed.  
"So just sex..? No strings attached..?" He asked quietly.  
"Just sex...Hot, hard, rough, euphoric, exotic, wonderful, wonderful sex.." I whispered seductively in his ear with an incredibly sexy smirk.  
He grinned, satisfied with my reply. "Well then...Who am I to say no..? If you're giving- I'm taking.."  
I bit his ear teasingly and said, "I find it funny someone like yourself is so...Willing.." I giggled.  
"What do you mean by that, exactly..?"  
"Well..." I started, "Everyone seems to think that you're an evil, cruel bastard who kills babies and puppies in his free time..They seem quite afraid of you, and look at you like some psychotic axe murderer." I chuckled.  
"Hn.." He grumbled, "Maybe I am- maybe I'm not.. But either way, I am still a man, aren't I?"  
"Aren't you..?" I asked with a mocking, teasing smirk.  
"I do believe I proved that to you a few months back.."  
"Hmmmm, I don't know...A few months is quite a lonnnnggg timmmee.." I teased.  
"Must I refresh your memory, then..?" He asked, his eyes growing wild and malicious. It sent excited chills down my entire body, and I couldn't wait to see what he had in store this time.  
"Oh I think you must.." I insisted, tracing his abs through his shirt with my finger.  
That was it. He chugged down the rest of his glass and left his money on the table, getting up. He took me off guard by slapping my ass, causing me to eep in surprise. He laughed at my reaction and scooped me up in his arms bridal style. "Back to my place, then?"  
"Wherever is fine by me!" I assured him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I teased him the whole way there, biting and nipping at his ear lobes and his neck, already leaving bruises, and ever-so-often leaning up to kiss him. I couldn't help myself from testing his limits. Surprisingly, he could hold out longer than I thought, because he was seemingly unwavered the entire walk home. But I noticed a subtle smirk on his face as we drew closer, and I knew that he was merely preparing to devour me whole as punishment for my wrongdoings. "Wow, you have A LOT of self-control..." I told him in astonishment. His smirk simply widened. I was SO in for it, and couldn't possibly be more excited. I felt a rush go through me with every single kiss, every bite, scratch, thrust.. With every touch, he drove me crazy. I knew this was going to be DAMN-GOOD.

Soon enough, I found myself back in his bedroom, my back slammed roughly against the wall. His hands pinned mine above my head as he drew my breath from me with every single rough, hot, passion-filled kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance as I allowed him to explore my body with his free hand. I'm sure I was blushing, but I tried to cover it with a smirk. He wasn't buying and chuckled at me as he reached behind me and struggled to undo the tight, complicated ribbon of my obi. I laughed at him and pulled it off easily with one hand. He was too pre-occupied to have his ego hurt by this and instead simply threw off his shirt and opened my robes, pulling my bare breasts against his bare chest and kissing me once more. At some point, we made it to the floor and I found myself straddling his waist while he was sitting up. He caught my lips again and fondled my breasts, massaging my nipples every-so-often. I moaned breathlessly and felt his warm lips tug into a smirk against mine. He trailed kisses down my jaw to my neck, and I gladly tilted my head back for him. He trailed love bites down my neck and lapped at them until he made his way down to my breasts and gave them the same treatment. I couldn't help but let out another breathless moan when I felt his tongue swirling around my soft, pink orbs. On instinct, I grinded my womenhood against his growing erection and chuckled. "Excited already..?" I whispered to him, breathless. In the same raspy, breathless tone, he replied, "Well with a women like you, it's hard not to be.." He went back to bite my nipple, and I bit my lip as a loud moan escaped, but then pushed his head away. He looked up at me, confused. "What's wrong..? Too rough?"  
"Oh no, I liked it.." I chuckled. "Believe me- I can take ANYTHING you throw at me!"  
"Then what's the problem?"  
"Mm...No problem, baby.." I cooed, slowly pushing him down on his back. "I just thought I could do a lil something for you is all...Just relax." I slipped his pants and underwear down slowly and grinned, starting at his mouth as I had done previously, toying with his tongue in my mouth.  
"Heh...Be my guest." He replied, laying back with his arms folded behind his head as I began slowly making my way down. I nibbled at his neck slowly and lapped at the bruises I left to soothe him, giggling softly as I heard him moan. Oh he hadn't seen anything yet...  
I stopped at his lower stomach again, and he growled in anticipation. "Oh no- you're not gonna start that again!" He warned. "You're gonna be a good girl or you wont get any."  
I whined, "Aweee, you're no fun.." And chuckled as I gave him what he so desperately waited for. His hand tangled through my hair and pulled tightly as he tried to control himself. I didn't mind, though. No pain, no gain. I stopped and asked, "Want me to take you deep again, baby..?"  
"Nnn, yesss..." He hissed, and I happily obliged. I loved seeing him so vulnerable beneath me- it was utterly adorable. I couldn't help but wonder how many other women had seen him like this- and was a tad jealous to be honest. I definitely wouldn't mind having all that Uchiha to myself. I giggled as I felt his hands grip my hair tighter as he hissed and moaned, "Aahhhhh.. dear god.." I nibbled on his tip and gave it a playful bite, to which he responded, "Easy women, it's not a fuckin' chew toy..!" I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "Sorry.." I cooed, "Couldn't help myself.." I went back down and licked him from his base to his tip a few times before taking him fully into my mouth once more and wrapping my lips against him, quickening my pace until I felt him cum. I licked it up and giggled as I found myself being flipped over with my leg over his shoulder. "YAY! My turnnnn! And in one of my favorite positions!" I exclaimed. He immediately pulled my panties off and carelessly tossed them to the side. His tongue grazed lightly over my clit a couple of times, causing me to hiss and moan softly. "Mada...Madara..." I breathed. He chuckled darkly and licked me harder, biting my clit a few times. Instinctively, I grabbed a handful of his hair as well, and moaned, "Aaahhhh...Ahhhhh godd...Ssssttt...Mmmmmmmm..mmm.." I gasped as I felt his tongue diving in and out of me, and moaned even louder, to his satisfaction. I felt myself getting close, and bit down hard on my lip trying not to moan as he finished me off.  
My leg fell from his shoulder as I collapsed beneath him and chased my breath. But it wasn't over yet..  
He pinned my hands down above my head again and smirked maliciously. He bent down and whispered in a husky, sexy, melodic tone, "You're not gonna make it on top this time, I promise...A lady should be obedient and submissive to her master, understand..?"  
Oh, how it turned me on when he went all seme on me..  
"Nn..Yes master..." I joked, teasingly, giggling at his words as if I didn't take him seriously.  
He didn't appreciate that. "Say it like you mean it.." He demanded, pushing his large cock into my warm, soaked opening without moving.  
"Ah!" I gasped in surprise.  
He playfully grabbed me by the throat, not hard enough to hurt me in any sort of way or make me stop breathing, and demanded, "Say it..."  
"Yes master.." I said playfully.  
He grinned and began to thrust back and forth at an agonizingly slow pace.  
I thrusted my hips up against his and groaned discontently. "Madaraaaaaa...!" I whined. "Stop it!"  
"Ah ah ahhhh-MASTER Madara..." He teased.  
"Nnnn...Maahh..Master Madara...Stop it..!" I whined.  
"Say please.." He smirked evilly, trying to milk it as long as he could. I was getting unamused.  
"...Please..." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Please what...?" He asked, chuckling darkly.  
I tried to get up in protest and take over, but found myself shoved back down. "Nope! I told you- you're not getting up until I'm through with you...Looks like I'm going to have to take drastic measures to keep you down.." I watched as he took his free hand and started to make hand signs. Afterwards, I found another Madara above me, holding both of my arms pinned to the floor, "Oh- HELLO..." I said to the clone, definitely not expecting that! Madara laughed evilly and pinned both my thighs to the floor as well, moving in and out at a bit of a faster pace, but still not fast enough for me.  
I blushed and wiggled as I felt completely helpless under his strength, much to his enjoyment. "What is it...? What's wrong, dear slave...?" He whispered to me, laughing.  
"Nnn...Harder..!" I whined, "Fuck me harder!"  
"What's the rule?" He asked.  
"...Please?" I begged. "Please, fuck me harder..!"  
"Good girl..." He grinned, petting my hair before pinning my thighs back down and thrusting harder, rougher, and quicker. "Ooohh..Oh god.." I moaned, my head tilting back in pure bliss. "Yessss..."  
But apparently, my moans didn't satisfy him. I felt him moving around, adjusting himself, trying to find my g-spot. I screamed when he did, and he thrust into it roughly at a steady pace, locking his arms around my waist and pressing his body against mine. He took his nails and dug them into my back and pulled them down. I knew that'd leave a mark in the morning- not that I cared- that's how I liked it. He took my lips back onto his and grinded against me as hard as he could, a few moans escaping his lips as well. There was nothing sexier than a man moaning. I felt myself getting tight around his cock and I warned him, "OH! Oh god..! Madara- if you keep h..hitting that spot..! AH! I'll...!"  
"Good.." He grinned, quickening his pace and increasing his strength as he held my leg up by underneath my knee and left claw marks on my thighs, arms, back, and everywhere else he could. As revenge, I did the same to him, only I had actual claws so I accidentally drew blood. However, he didn't seem to mind. If anything, it just turned him on.  
Finally, he hit his maximum strength and speed as we both began to climax. I screamed and my body writhed with pleasure as I reached my euphoric rapture. It was so good, even Madara went out moaning!

We both fell over and once again, started laughing. "That was even better than last time!" I told him. "Indeed it was.." He breathed. "You must be quite a women to make a man like me go mad!" He chuckled, chasing his breath. "Yeah- I tend to have that affect on people.." I said, giggling. "Whew- that was..Just..Absolutely incredible.." He grinned. "You know.. you really are something. I haven't felt anything like this since my teenage years!"  
"Yup! I have that affect too!" I laughed, lying on my stomach and looking into his eyes. He seemed awestruck every time I did that. I believe he felt something for me he did not want to confess. But I didn't want to get a big head, so I brushed it off. But I couldn't help but feel that there was more there...More between us..More to him..More than anyone ever thought. For, I saw something...broken..Within those sharingan-clad eyes..Something sad. Something...that was screaming out to me, almost for help...  
But he noticed. And he didn't like me seeing this in him, so he broke the eye contact and the silence and asked, "Soooo...What are the odds of you getting pregnant..?"  
"..Do you have any feelings for me that I don't know about..?" I asked.  
"Fuck no." He replied.  
"Then slim to none."  
"What's that have to do with anything?"  
"I'm a succubus. We need sexual activity to sustain our life energy, therefore we cannot simply get pregnant by every partner. Seriously- just imagine how many babies we'd have..! Our partner has to love us tremendously- truly." I told him, honestly. "..Though I've always wanted a baby. It was sort of my dream..." I giggled. "Yeah yeah.. I know..It sounds ridiculous.."  
"No-not at all. Plenty of women want to be mothers. Why haven't you had one, then?"  
"Cant find the man that loves me I guess.." I laughed and shrugged, despite the fact that it stung.  
"I cant imagine why.."  
I gave him a look. "And what makes you say that?"  
"Well, you're strong, beautiful, intriguing.. Honestly, what else do they want from you?"  
"That's very sweet of you to say, Uchiha." I giggled.  
"Yeah- well, don't get a big head..You wont hear that from me often."  
"Yeah I kinda figured."  
He sat up and ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "..So you've been looking for a place to stay?"  
"You DID destroy my village.." I reminded him.  
"That I did..So I feel as if it is my responsibility to give you somewhere to stay."  
"So?"  
"So... I guess it couldn't hurt if you stayed here..It's not like I don't have enough room."  
I smirked at him and laid on my side and turned towards him. "Hmmm...That's very sweet of you, but I don't knowww...I wouldn't want you getting too attached to me.." I laughed.  
He grinned and tsked at me with an annoyed, yet amused expression. "Don't get your hopes up. I assure you, that will never happen."  
"I don't know, you did just question why no man has ever truly loved me and hint at the fact that I would make a great girlfriend..." I couldn't help myself from toying with him. It was too amusing.  
He shook his head and smiled as he stood up and put his pants back on. "I only said so because I pitied you. I am not showing you kindness, you know. There is a difference between the two."  
I rolled my eyes right back and half-smiled. "Surreeee. What ever floats your goat!"  
"I'm serious, Lina."  
"I know you are. Which is why I'm trying to lighten the mood. I was only joking."  
"Hn.." He began to walk out of the room when he looked back at me and said, "I will go get Mileena. She can show you to your new room."  
I laid back on his floor and giggled. "Nah, I think I like this one!"  
"Don't push your luck.." He growled.  
"Sheesh, someone's being a stick in the mud.." I pouted, putting my kimono back on.

The servant called Mileena entered as I was tying off my obi, and showed me into my place in the palace. It wasn't too terribly far from his, but nothing special. Just a traditional Japanese-styled room. I decided I could paint some cherry blossoms on the rice-paper of the sliding doors later, along with the walls. I dropped my sword and things off in there and wandered about the rest of the palace. I ran into one of the male servants, and asked, "Oh, hey, you wouldn't happen to have a cell phone would you?"  
"Oh- um, yeah, here?" He said, handing me the phone from his pocket.  
"Thanks." I dialed Natalie's number.  
"I'm still mad at you." She muttered.  
"Quit trying to be my mother! I called to tell you I have a place."  
"Oh yeah? Where?"  
"With a guy...Whose REALLY hotttt...Who I may or may not be fuck-buddies with..."  
"Lina!" She scolded.  
"I'm not sorry. Succubus gotta fuck."  
"Sigh...When will you be back?"  
"I've got a hot man who just invited me to live in his Japanese palace, spars with me, and gives me good sex...I ain't goin' anywhere!"  
"Wait wait- you're LIVING with a fuck-buddy? Linnnaaaa, that's totally taboo!"  
"I tried to hint to him that but he didn't catch my drift. Besides, its not like hes gonna get feelings for me. That heart is stone-cold!"  
"And what about you're feelings...?" She asked, concerned.  
"Eh. I don't fall in love that easily..." I reminded her. "I guess you could call us friends with benefits, though. He seems to like me in a friend-sense at least. Pretty funny guy once you get past that rough exterior."  
"Linnaaa..."  
"I don't love him- I'm just saying! I've only met the guy twice."  
"..And you're living with him...?" She asked.  
"..Yeah...And?  
"You're a dumbass..." She sighed, exasperated.  
"You're a nagging bitch."  
"I hate you."  
"Love you too babes!" I laughed. "Don't worry. I wont be here for a year or two at most! And once again- if you miss me that badly- come visit!"  
"How am I going to get there!?"  
"Your father is the God of the Sea. I don't wanna hear it." I reminded her.  
"Uggghh! But I hate my father!"  
"Ah ah ah- no excuses!" I laughed. "I expect to see you crack and come find me in a couple months. Kisses!" I told her, kissing her over the phone and hanging up. I was an exhausting best friend, but so was she. I knew she'd come see me, so it was no big deal.

I went outside with Madara later that evening to the training grounds, and spent the rest of the afternoon outside sparring together. He even showed me his Perfect Susanoo and I showed him my pet dragon, Onyx, that I summoned from my home place with the summoning jutsu. Needless to say, we both were direly impressed with each other. I even had to pull out my demon-form, which I did not do often. It was quite an entertaining fight, even if we did end up tying.  
We both lied back in the grass.  
"Oh look at that- I failed.." I heard him murmur. "I thought for sure I had you that time!"  
"Haha! Hey- I failed, too! No one really won that round! I'm impressed, though! No one has ever survived me in demon-mode."  
"Well Lina, I'm sure by now you have found that I am absolutely full of surprises."  
"Indeed you are- as am I." I replied, gazing upon the stars and moon with him from the ground below. "It's beautiful...I really like it here. Its so calm and peaceful."  
"It could be better.." He told me.  
"Nah, I think you did quite a good job on making this a peaceful place...I'mma tell ya, my town of Verona is certainly more chaotic than this village, and you never see the stars there. Don't beat yourself up so much. You really are a great leader..A great man."  
"..Thanks." He stated simply, seemingly a bit shocked by my reply.  
I smiled as I focused my attention back up to the sky- as did he. "..So. This is my home now."  
"I guess it is.." He replied. "Welcome to Uchiha Palace, Lamia Lina." He teased.  
I turned my head and glared at him. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!?"  
"I'm not sorry."  
"Mofacka- I will beat you up for that..!" I yelled, holding my fist up.  
He got up and smirked, positioning himself to fight. "This is round two, then, I guess?"  
I smirked and got in position as well. "Bring. It. On!"


End file.
